<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Home by pokemonkatia168757</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26229142">Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokemonkatia168757/pseuds/pokemonkatia168757'>pokemonkatia168757</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode: s01e19 Young Blood Old Souls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:01:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26229142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokemonkatia168757/pseuds/pokemonkatia168757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luz reflects on the events of the day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The group watched as Eda’s light glyph floated into the sky. As it flickered away, Eda led the group towards the house. Lilith watched the family walk away.</p>
<p>"What's the matter, Lily? Scared of my defense system?" The younger sister laughed.</p>
<p>"I can't go to your house! I-" she looked away, "I've caused your family enough trouble."</p>
<p>Eda rolled her eyes, "yeah you have. But what's your alternative, going back to the emperor?"</p>
<p>Lilith gripped her hands close to her, "no. I can't go back there."</p>
<p>Luz looked between the two sisters, then stepped over to the elder.<br/>
"It's okay, I can't go back to my home either."</p>
<p>Eda looked down at her apprentice, "what's that supposed to mean? What did you do?"</p>
<p>The child shrunk, "he- the emperor- he wanted the portal. I needed to save you!"</p>
<p>"You gave him the portal? I told you to keep it away from him! Who knows what he wants to do with it!"</p>
<p>"No- no! I knew that! I couldn't let him get it." She tried in vain to wipe her tears away, "I couldn't let him get it. So I destroyed it."</p>
<p>Eda walked over and put her hand on the child's shoulder, "oh kid."</p>
<p>"I don't regret what I did. I would do it again if I had to."</p>
<p>"I know. Come on. Let's head inside." She looked over at Lilith, indicating for her to follow too.</p>
<p>"I don't know if I could've done that, human. That's really brave." Lilith said.</p>
<p>"But you did. You betrayed the emperor. It's easy to see how much the coven meant to you." </p>
<p>Lilith opened the door for the trio, "we both know that is different, human. But thank you."</p>
<p>Luz looked back at the sisters before walking away, "I'm going to go to bed now. Good night."</p>
<p>Once the teen was in her room, she knew what she had to do. Although, she wasn't sure if she could even do it still. </p>
<p>"What're you looking for, Luz?" The demon jumped off of her shoulder.</p>
<p>She held up her phone, "I'm seeing if I can use it still."</p>
<p>"We barely got any internet with the portal open," he whispered.</p>
<p>"I know." She typed out an "I love you, mom," wondering if that was enough. "But I still got texts from my mom with the portal closed. So maybe…" </p>
<p>She laid down and stared out the window. If her mom was up this late, she would be at work. She wouldn't be getting a response any time soon. If she would get one at all. </p>
<p>King curled up at the foot of her bed as usual, and she assumed Eda and Lilith would be talking downstairs. This was her home now. It had been her home for the past couple months, but now it was permanent. </p>
<p>She sighed. Her mom deserved an explanation. She couldn't possibly explain this through text though. Her mom deserved more than a simple text. Besides, it’s not as if her mom would believe her without any sort of proof. She pulled up the camera app and set it to record.</p>
<p>“Hey, Mom. A lot has happened, and I haven’t exactly been honest with you.” She set the phone down, and positioned it so it could still record her. Luz reached over to her pad of paper, drew a light glyph, and tapped it. No matter how many times she had done it, it still amazed her.</p>
<p>“I know you’re confused, and hurt, and you probably think this is some trick, but, hear me out.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow, I haven't posted anything I've written in years, but man that season finale though? I don't know if Luz will actually be able to send her mom the video she was recording, but it hurt! Especially the Spanish at the end. I love language things like that (the luz = light thing).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>